Why Indeed?
by sheBONES
Summary: A plotless, VERY M RATED little something I cooked up in my freakynaughty mind....B&B all alone at the lab, dot dot dot. Get the picture? Ok, BB lovers, enjoy and review! No antisex flames please, I did warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own Bones, and if I did, they'd being doing a lot more things like this. I do however, proudly claim ownership of this delicious piece of filth!

A/N: THIS STORY IS RATED A _HUGE_ M. THAT MEANS THE HORIZONTAL MAMBO, PUSH-PUSH, THE WILD THING, GETTING FREAKY. Not 18? Sorry bro, you gotta get lost. Don't like sex? …..whoa, that must suck for you. Anyway, for those of us who like this sort of thing, read on- this is my first M, but I think it's a good one, pretty…uh, _strong_. And don't be shy- I LOVE reviews!!!!!!

Booth set down his case file and watched Brennan's delicate hands as they knowingly worked her microscope. The lab was deserted, everyone else long since gone home. Booth looked his partner's curvaceous body up and down and thought dirty thoughts.

"Hey Bones, why are we always the last ones to leave, huh?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm not sure" she mumbled as she adjusted the magnification dial.

Booth took a few steps toward her.

"I mean, we work as hard as anyone else here during the day, right? Why should we have to work half the night too?"

"Definitely" she murmured, never taking her eyes away from the microscope lens.

Booth came up beside her at the lab table.

"So my question is," he stepped behind her, whispering hotly into her ear, "why am I here working when I could be home inside you?"

Brennan's glacier blue eyes snapped up from her work and she turned to face him. Slowly putting her arms around Booth's neck, she kissed him hungrily. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his steel length.

"You know something?" she whispered, dragging her tongue across his lower lip.

"Thant's an excellent question."

The car ride home consisted largely of groping, kissing and speeding. When they pulled into the driveway of the house they'd recently bought together, Booth reluctantly took his hand from under her shirt and got out of the car. Their lips met again at the front of the SUV, directly in the blinding headlights. They stumbled toward the front door for a few feet before Booth picked her up and ran the rest of the driveway. Brennan wrapped her legs around him, holding on tight and moaning into his mouth.

Finally making it into the house, Booth easily navigated his way to the bedroom, never taking his tongue from Brennan's. He set her down at the foot of the bed and they stood facing each other as they hurriedly undressed.

"Now, what was it you promised me back at the lab?" Brennan teased as she unbuttoned her jeans.

Dropping his pants and boxers at once, Booth smiled and pretended to search his memory.

"Hmm…could it have been to take you home and spend the whole night inside you, making you beg for more?"

She laughed and took off her lace bra.

"I think that was it."

Booth lunged at her and kissed her, lowering her on the bed with a playful growl. He balanced himself over her as his tongue traced over her lips and played with hers, his hands mapping her sides and moving up to her nipples.

"God Bones, I love you" Booth panted as he slowly pulled down her panties, the last piece of clothing between them. Kicking off her underwear and locking her legs around Booth's hips, Brennan grabbed his rock hard erection and breathed,

"I love you too, Booth."

Always driven to wild sexual abandon by Brennan's 'I love you's, Booth grabbed her hand and pushed into her wet core in one intense thrust, groaning in her ear.

"Aaahhh" Brennan moaned, pulling her hips up to bury him deeper.

Booth held his breath to hold back from coming as his senses reeled at the unbelievable feeling of Brennan's body all around him. Crushing his mouth on hers, he slowly pulled back and then went as deep as he could, rubbing a spot so far within her she gasped in shocked pleasure.

"Oh…God, Booth."

Brennan dug her heels into the backs of Booth's thighs, bucking her hips in tandem with his long, fierce strokes. His bronze skin gleaming with sweat, Booth moved his head down to her chest and took her nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked and nipped until Brennan's body started to shake.

"Oh…fuck, I love you" she exclaimed in a wild, desperate whisper.

Booth lifted his head and smiled, still rhythmically driving into her.

"I love you more, Temperance. Now come for me, baby."

He invaded her mouth with a powerful kiss as he brought his hand down to her clit, gently rubbing. Almost ready to orgasm himself, Booth worked in and out of Brennan harder and faster, spurred on by her loud gasps and moans. He felt his dick throb with the urge to release and drew tight circles over her swelled clit.

Brennan's muscles shook around him and Booth watched in fascination as her orgasm racked her entire body. The sight was too much. Booth bruised her mouth under his as he thrust himself in to the hilt and exploded inside her. His burning seed pooled within her, and like lightning, she came again.

"Booth, oh my…Holy….Booth!…"

Panting and damp and sated, they rested against each other until their breathing had calmed. Brennan gave Booth a lingering kiss on the forehead and asked,

"Are you tired?"

A naughty glint shining in his deep eyes, Booth replied,

"Oh, I don't think so. I said the whole night, and that's what you're gonna get."

Brennan grinned from her position on top of his chest.

"Good," she countered. "because may I remind you, you still have one promise you have yet to fulfill."

Booth's lips curled into a sexy smile.

"Hmm, really?" He watched her, sliding his hands up her thighs as she moved.

Brennan straddled him and flashed a cocky smile.

"You have yet to make me beg, Agent Booth."

Well? Do you think I should keep going, or is this too nasty for everyone's general taste? (My friends tell me I can be a little nasty…but they also say that's why they like me, so I leave it to you all to decide if this is done or not.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I suggest you read part one of this story, since I picked up exactly where I, or rather Booth and Brennan, left off….

"You have yet to make me beg, Agent Booth."

In a playful mood himself, Booth drew little patterns on Brennan's thighs and looked up at her.

"Oh it's like that, huh?"

With the skill only a highly trained military man could execute, Booth had Brennan's light frame back underneath him in a flash. Staring into her wide azure eyes, Booth lightly ran his thumb over Brennan's lips. As she lifted her head to reach his mouth, Booth smiled and shook his head.

"Bones, I'm not just going to tease you a little." Tilting her chin to the side, Booth lightly ran his cheek along Brennan's jaw. "I'm going to make you plead with me. You're going to beg and whimper, but you know what?"

His lips grazed her collarbone, making her breath quicken. Brennan closed her eyes briefly to enjoy Booth's stubbled chin dragging slowly closer to her heavy breasts. Finally reaching the center of one dark pink nipple, Booth raised his head and met Brennan's sparkling gaze.

"I'm not going to give you any release until you _need_ me."

Brennan bit her lip, realizing this wasn't really a game anymore. Before she could think too hard, Booth moved back down to her nipple. He pressed slow kisses into the sensitive skin, smiling against her as he felt her flesh tighten. After only a few seconds Booth withdrew, making Brennan whimper before she could stop. When Booth reached her other nipple, he gave it one good lick, chuckling deep in his throat as it hardened instantly and Brennan hissed.

Booth couldn't resist taking a second for himself. He ran a finger down her stomach and circled her belly button.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he murmured, "and you're mine." He ran his hands over her ribs, studying her pale skin as goosebumps spread underneath his caress.

Blinking to clear her mental haze, Brennan tried to sit up.

"I'm not-"

Booth clicked his tongue at her, compelling her to lay back down with the weight of his warm hand on her chest.

"Bones, I'm going to show you you're mine. And you're going to say it."

Giving her no time to argue, Booth moved down on the bed until his face was at her hips and tickled her thighs to encourage her legs apart. Brennan was squirming underneath him, and Booth had her right where he wanted her. He lifted her thigh, tracing downward with just the tip of his tongue. He cast smoldering dark eyes up at Brennan to check her reaction and saw she was getting desperate.

'_Perfect.'_

Booth licked a slow path down her center, a thrill running through him at how wet she was. She tasted so good, and he wasn't used to holding himself back from her. Booth was getting a little desperate himself, but he couldn't let her see that. Instead, he drew his tongue back up and pressed kisses toward her navel, noting that she was quivering under his lips.

"Booth"

Brennan released something like a whine, her hands tangling in the sheets. Booth just smiled and shook his head. Running a single finger along the swell of her breast, he kissed her deeply, but only met her hungry mouth for a few heartbeats before he pulled away with an audible smack. Brennan arched her back, dragging her sensitive nipples across his chest, but Booth backed out of reach.

"No cheating, Bones."

He ran one hand down the indentation of her waist, then around the curve of her rear, squeezing the full flesh for a second before travelling all the way down her leg and tickling her foot. She giggled breathlessly, but met his gaze with eyes full of want. He moved like he would kiss her again, but quickly dropped his head to her nipple, rolling it between his teeth and tongue. Brennan moaned in frustrated pleasure, but still said nothing. Now trailing his fingers up and down her thigh, Booth tasted his way from her breast to the hollow of her throat, finding an unbelievably soft area of skin and sucking hard. A little reminder of this encounter later might help prove she really was his, Booth figured as he gently nibbled what would become a hickey. As Brennan tilted her head, offering up more delicate skin to him, Booth snuck a finger to her clit and brushed it for a split second.

"Oh _God_."

Brennan bucked underneath him, her hips grinding into his and making them both gasp.

Booth had never been harder in his life than he was right now, but this was just too fun. He brought his lips up to her ear, whispering,

"I know you want it Bones. I can feel how bad you want me."

Brennan was silent, but nodded her head once and sighed, keeping her eyes closed.

"But you still don't need me."

Brennan's eyes opened and as Booth retreated from her neck, she found her hands following him. Just before she reached his straining length, Booth snatched her hands and locked both of her 

wrists above her head with one hand. He used the other to lift her chin up and bring her mouth to his in a lingering kiss. As he pulled away, disappointment shadowed her expressive eyes.

"You really are gorgeous you know."

Staring into her face, Booth's finger drew a perfect line down the middle of her body, his lips going to hers again as his fingers reached her clit, this time skipping past and pushing slowly inside her. Brennan drew in a shuddering breath and Booth continued to trace her slick walls, the tension inside her like a rope being pulled tight. Brennan's wrists were struggling against his hand, but he didn't let her go. She moaned in abandon as his fingers moved, her hips trying to set a pace, then suddenly he was gone. She blinked in confusion, her body acutely aware of the loss of his touch. Booth was over her with his chocolate brown eyes burning into hers, pinning her down with one hand, licking the fingers of the other.

"Booth, _please_." Brennan's need outweighed her pride to the point that this concession hardly fazed her. He wasn't ready to give in just yet, but Booth couldn't help the proud smile that revealed his dimples.

"That's right Bones, say it" he whispered, almost pleading himself.

Now he was massaging her wrists, even as he held them down. Brennan arched her back again, searching for some contact, and this time Booth let their bodies close against each other, the head of him seated just barely outside her entrance. Brennan was struggling to stay quiet; she really had been sure she would win this game. But this wasn't a game, she thought, Booth was claiming her and she was powerless to stop it.

"Booth, just- Come on."

He eased his massive body slightly forward in response, so slowly Brennan felt every millimeter of her body taking his. When he drew back out again just as slowly, Brennan was shaking and struggling with her human handcuffs, to no avail. Booth used his free hand to still her hips and slid into her barely an inch, giving her enough time to imagine exactly what the rest of him would feel like.

"Damn it! Oh, I want-"

She gasped as he scraped a fingernail over her nipple, then inched just a bit further inside her.

"What? What do you want honey?"

Booth couldn't take this much longer. Every muscle in his body was rigid and screaming for release, and Brennan was tight and white hot all around him, begging for more. He prayed for strength.

"I want you" Brennan practically whined, trying to raise her hips into him but being restrained.

Booth shook his head, still teasing her nipple. He pulled all the way out of her and Brennan snapped like she was almost in pain.

"Okay!" She squirmed underneath him, her chest heaving, finally at the end of her rope.

Booth watched her expectantly, his grip loosening slightly on her wrists. She looked vulnerable, and he tried to reassure her with one soft kiss on the lips. Wanting to stay as close as possible, Booth drew back just enough to look down at Brennan's gleaming body, her breasts pink and swollen, her chest rising and falling frantically. Looking back into her eyes, all he could think was how much he loved her.

"I…need you." She said quietly, staring up at him. The pressure on her wrists was instantly gone and her hands fell to his arms, grasping the bulky muscle. Booth closed his eyes and, with a resolve that made him shake, buried himself torturously slowly inside Brennan, taking his time and not stopping until their stomachs touched. The pleasure was so intense it made Booth almost dizzy, and he nuzzled his cheek against hers, his eyes shut tight with effort.

"I need you too Bones."

Brennan wrapped her legs around Booth and locked her ankles, forcing Booth into a powerful rhythm. Their mouths came together and they kissed furiously, wanting to consume each other. As the heat between them grew, Brennan's little moans got more intense and she mindlessly dragged her fingernails down Booth's sides. Slowing the pace, Booth deepened his thrusts and dropped his head to Brennan's lips, swallowing the cry that signaled her orgasm.

Brennan was unprepared for how powerful and deep her climax was. Groping blindly at the chords of Booth's shoulders, she lost herself in Booth's hungry kiss. Their momentum picked back up and Brennan barely had time to register Booth's heartfelt "I love you" before her mind went black and exploded with sensations. She clung to Booth's chest as she rode out the waves of energy.

"Booth oh God Booth."

Feeling Brennan's release and hearing her chant his name left Booth reeling as his release tore through his body. Instinctively he drew Brennan up to him, pushing himself into her farther and holding his breath as he spilled deep inside her. They froze for a few moments with their bodies locked together as they calmed down. Eventually, Brennan broke the silence.

"Booth?" she began hesitantly.

Booth noticed her tone and moved to look into her eyes.

"Yeah baby?"

"I've come to a conclusion."

He observed her in silence, amused that she would try to sound scientific and objective as she lay wrapped around him naked. She took a breath as if to brace herself before speaking.

"I _am_ yours." Brennan's wide sapphire eyes were focused on him, almost scared by her admission.

Booth knew he must've fallen asleep after they'd made love…obviously this was a dream. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply to try to get a grip, but the light scent of Brennan's shampoo convinced him he was really awake, and leaving his Bones hanging. His coffee brown eyes shot open and he grinned at her.

"I know Bones, just like I'm yours." He dropped his head and kissed her, his tongue slowly dancing with hers. "We belong to each other, for the rest of our lives."

Their eyes locked and Brennan nodded. Suddenly it was as if they were taking vows, promising themselves to each other alone in bed. Their lips met passionately, and when they finally broke apart all they could say was,

"I love you Bones."

"I love you Booth."

A/N: Alrighty kids, thanks a mil for reading my naughty story. I tried to throw in some fluff to balance the ridiculous amount of smut haha. Now you know what to do….the button's right there….it'll take two seconds….please? All reviewers are automatically entered in the Sex With Booth Sweepstakes!


End file.
